Hips Drive Me Wild
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: It's been a month since Kurt showed Blaine the corset piercing. So when Kurt looks at Blaine, biting his lip and fidgeting, Blaine knows. "What did you pierce now?"- REPOST


**Story- Your Hips Drive Me Wild**

**Summary- It's been a month since Kurt showed Blaine the corset piercing. So when Kurt looks at Blaine, biting his lip and fidgeting, Blaine knows. "What did you pierce now?"**

**Rating- NC-17**

**Warnings- Body piercings, face fucking, blow job, facial**

**Disclaim- I don't own them. Hell, they own me.**

**A/N: Another one-shot in what I'm calling the Kurt's Piercing Addiction Series. You don't have to read the first one Laced Up Skin Tight to understand this, all you need to know is Kurt's already been pierced once before. But feel free to read the other story if you want to.**

**Also, a kind reviewer informed me that the healing period for the corset piercing is about eight weeks. I didn't change it in the last story because I'd have to rewrite the whole thing (I doubt Blaine would go eight weeks before saying something to Kurt about being distant). But the correct healing time for this piercing is usually six to eight weeks.**

* * *

Blaine's always been observant, or at least he likes to think so. He knew something was wrong with Kurt long before he admitted about getting the corset piercing, although he hadn't quite expected that was the reason Kurt had been acting or dressing differently. So when Kurt opens the door and he's standing there in sweats low on his hip, almost falling off, and a plain baggy shirt that looks about four sizes too big, he knows something is up. "Is that Finn's shirt?"

"Yes," Kurt says, moving away from the door and letting Blaine walk in. "His sweats too."

"Wanna tell me why you are wearing your step-brother, former crush's, clothes?" He crosses his arms over his chest and leans up against the door.

Kurt curls his lip and glares. "Really? After everything, your mind really jumps to me cheating on you."

Blaine frowns and uncrosses his arms. "I'm sorry," he says, the anger draining out of him. "I just don't like you in other another guy's clothes."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I can honestly tell you that I think of Finn as nothing more than a stepbrother. Also, I washed these clothes twice before I even thought about wearing them." He looks up at Blaine, his demeanor changing.

Blaine watches him, the other boy biting his lip and fidgeting nervously and it clicks into Blaine's head. "What did you pierce now?"

Kurt looks up at him with wide eyes. "What makes you think I pierced something?"

Blaine pulls away from the door and moves a tiny bit closer. "Well, if you aren't secretly harboring a crush on Finn and overcome with a desire to wear his clothing, then there are only two other reasons why you would be wearing clothes four sizes too big. You are either being slammed into lockers again, which I haven't noticed happening, or you got something pierced."

Kurt smiles and grabs Blaine's hand, pulling him to stairs. They are barely in the room before Kurt's pressing Blaine against the door, pulling his arms above his head and holding them there, and kissing him hard. Blaine kisses back, letting Kurt control the kiss until they are both breathless and pulling away. "Wanna see?"

"Yes," Blaine hisses out. If you had asked him, when he first started dating Kurt, Blaine would have told you Kurt was sweet. He had an innocence about him that was enduring and frightening, because it both made Blaine want to kiss him senseless and protect him at the same time. After the summer ended, Blaine would have told you that his boyfriend was amazing. Sweet, gentle, kind... The perfect boy to hold and kiss and make love to. He would have blushed and told you that making love to Kurt was everything he imagined it being; soft, gentle, and slow.

Then, a month ago, Kurt blew Blaine's mind. When Kurt stripped his shirt off and showed Blaine the two parallel lines of piercings laced together by a purple and silver ribbon, Blaine's brain shut down. Five days later, Kurt told Blaine he was turned on by the pain and Blaine had watched Puck lace up the piercings. Sex with Kurt that day had been rough, hard, fast, and dirty. Kurt steps back from Blaine and winks. "Well, Puck was going to get a tattoo," Kurt starts, "and since he went with me when I got the corset, I told him I'd go with him when he got his tattoo. I was flipping through one of the piercing books while he was getting worked on and I..."

"You are addicted," Blaine says with a laugh. "I've heard it's hard to stop once you start. Especially for someone who gets off on it."

"So do you want to see them?" Kurt asks, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hell yes," Blaine hisses. He's not about to hide that fact that he gets off on the piercings, the tiny bits of metal embedded in Kurt's skin, or the thrill of Kurt's pain kink.

Kurt grins, turning around and pulling off the shirt he's wearing. Blaine moans at the sight. Kurt's been learning to lace his own piercing and today he's wearing a ribbon that is black lace material. "Like the new ribbon?"

Blaine wants to press his mouth against it, kiss along the skin of Kurt's back and run his tongue over that lace. "Holy fuck Kurt," Blaine whispers. "You are so fucking sexy."

"You sure you want to see the new ones?" He looks over his shoulder to see Blaine glaring at him. "Okay," he says and turns.

At first, Blaine doesn't see them. His brain always kind of short circuits when he's presented with the pale expanse of Kurt's chest; the way he is toned but still thin, soft blonde hair barely covering his chest but getting thicker and darker along his stomach. The sweats are low enough that Blaine can see his hipbones jutting out and... "holy fuck," Blaine breaths out, leaning back against the wall for support. A few inches above Kurt's hipbones are two barbells pierced at an angle pointing in and the silver gleaming against his skin. The piercing is still raw and open, but Blaine's mind can picture it when it heals. He can still see faint bruises from his own fingers from where he dug his fingers into Kurt's hips until Kurt screamed two days ago.

"Do you like them?" Kurt looks nervously at Blaine, fidgeting in front of him.

"Like them? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you realize how hot that is?" Blaine's eyes won't leave Kurt's hips. He's always loved Kurt's hips, despite what he may say about being pear-shaped. He loves the way Kurt moves, the sway of his hips and ass in those tight pants he's so in love with. He loves how sharp his hipbones are, how he can grab them while he's fucking Kurt and pull him harder. He loves mouthing along the area, sucking deep hickeys and pressing in hard until Kurt is screaming and begging for him to stop and never stop all at the same time.

"You look like you want to eat me," Kurt says breathlessly. It takes Blaine one quick movement, almost a complete knee slide in front of Kurt and pulling those loose sweats down until they pool on the floor at Kurt's feet. He's known since he saw them that Kurt's not wearing anything underneath them and when he leans in and grips Kurt's cock, he is rewarded with a gasp. "Blaine," he hisses. "Don't touch them."

Blaine nods, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. "If I can't grip your hips," Blaine says as he licks a strip down the length of Kurt's cock, "then you are going to have to fuck my mouth." He doesn't let Kurt answer before he slides his mouth down until his nose presses against the trim patch of hair.

Kurt whines and bucks his hips forward. Blaine relaxes his throat and takes it, letting Kurt's cock slide down his throat. Kurt runs a hand through Blaine's hair and tugs harshly, pulling Blaine back. "Are you sure?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes dark and glazed over. "Yes," he moans. "I want you to fuck my mouth," his voice is rough and Kurt's cock twitches knowing it's from his cock being so far down his throat, "and I want you to come on my face."

"Holy shit," Kurt whispers out, looking down at Blaine with wide eyes. So far, the only kink they've played around with has been Kurt's pain kink. "Yeah... Yeah, okay." Kurt tightens the grip on Blaine's hair, keeping his head still, and thrusts his cock back into Blaine's open mouth. He hits the back of Blaine's throat and pulls back, repeating the motion slowly.

Blaine looks up at Kurt, eyes blown, and reaches up to grab Kurt's ass. The next time Kurt thrusts forward, Blaine pushes him hard and Kurt gets the hint, snapping his hips forward and back at a rough pace. Blaine moans each time Kurt thrust in and he's embarrassed about how quick this is going to end.

"Fuck," Kurt moans as he tangles his fingers harder in Blaine's hair and pulls roughly. His cock is sliding in and out of Blaine's wet mouth, the sound of Kurt's cock hitting the back of Blaine's throat is something Kurt's sure he'd only ever hear in porn and it's a much larger turn on in person. "You look so good like this," Kurt says roughly as he watches Blaine rubbing himself through his pants. "Such a good little cockslut." Usually it's Blaine whispering filthy things in his ear and he's surprised how much he's getting off on this. He's got all the power, all the control, fucking into Blaine's mouth. "Fuck," he hisses out and he's pulling back, holding Blaine's head still with the grip in his hair and his other hand jerking himself off.

Blaine watches him for a minute before closing his eyes, his mouth still open and his head leaned back slightly. The sight of him, so submissive below Kurt, sends Kurt's head spinning and he's coming suddenly.

Wet splashes of come hit Blaine's cheeks, his nose, his mouth. Kurt's careful to avoid his eyes, because that wouldn't be sexy at all, and he's breathing heavily by the time he's finished. He looks down at Blaine, who's tongue pokes out and licks the strand of come that's across his upper lip. "Holy fuck," Kurt says, his cock twitching painfully in an attempt to get hard again. "You look..."

"Please," Blaine whines.

"God, you look amazing," Kurt hisses. "You want to come?" Blaine looks up and nods. "Come then," Kurt says. He falls to his knees, filthy dirty thoughts flowing through his brain. He leans forward and licks up a stand of his own come, leaving it on his tongue and kissing Blaine's deeply. When he pulls away, Blaine is practically panting. "Come for me Blaine, come like the little slut you are." Blaine reaches down to rub himself and Kurt grabs his wrist, stopping him. "No, come for me now. Come from my voice, from the fact that you are sitting in the middle of my room, covered in my come. My little slut," Kurt says as his bites down on Blaine's neck.

Blaine whines and when Kurt reaches up, swiping the come off his face with a finger and forcing the finger into his mouth, he comes as he sucks the digit. "Kurt," he cries out.

"Jesus Blaine," Kurt says, pushing Blaine back until he's lying on the floor. Blaine's eyes are still unfocused and he's breathing shallowly. "Are you okay?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Blaine says, his voice still rough. "When do they heal?" He looks down to his boyfriend's hips.

"Six to eight weeks," Kurt says softly. "We'll have to be careful until then, you can't grip me like you usually do until they heal."

"We'll manage," Blaine says. "You could always ride me," he winks.

-:-

He tries not to think about them. Kurt's still walking around in loose sweats, although Blaine bought him his own, and loose t-shirts. It's four weeks since the day Kurt told him about them, and when he walks into the choir room, he gets a shock. Puck is sitting on a chair, Kurt standing in front of him with his back to the door and his shirt pulled up. "Umm..."

"Hey baby," Kurt says as he looks over his shoulder.

Puck's hand moves as he dips a piece of gauze in a bowl sitting next to him. "Sup?"

Blaine relaxes, realizing Puck is taking care of the piercing, and moves to sit beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning it," Puck says. "It's a sea salt solution." He presses the gauze to Kurt's hips and Kurt moans.

"Feel good?" At first, Blaine wants to be jealous that Puck's getting that kind of reaction out of Kurt. But he trusts Kurt and oddly enough, he trusts Puck. He's actually glad Kurt has a friend who's into the same thing, who he can talk to and who can help him when he needs it.

"It burns," he whispers. "How do they look?"

"Fucking amazing," Blaine says roughly.

Puck looks over at him with a smile. "Glad to see you've embraced it," he says.

Rachel and Finn walk in, taking in the scene. "What the hell is going on?" Finn yells.

Kurt looks over his shoulder as Finn and Rachel move into the room and the rest of the Glee club files in. "Umm... Nothing?"

"It doesn't look like nothing Kurt," Mr. Schuester says, eyeing the two boys sitting on front of Kurt, eye level with his hip and Kurt's shirt being held up.

Blaine looks up at Kurt's face, the red flush creeping down his neck. "Puck's just helping Kurt clean his piercing," Blaine says because neither of the other boys look like they are going to say anything.

"Piercing," Mercedes says quietly.

Puck moves back to dip the gauze in again and Kurt turns, showing the rest of the Glee club his hips. "Holy shit," Tina says.

"That's..." Quinn mutters.

"Hot?" Mike adds, getting a few looks from around the room. "What?"

Finn looks confused and he holds up his hand to stop them all from talking at once. "When did you get this done? Why didn't you tell us, tell me? Oh my god, does Burt know?"

Kurt raises and eyebrow and turns back to Puck when he taps lightly. "Yes, both Dad and Carol know. I'm still under eighteen, I had to have them sign a form. I got this one done about four weeks ago."

"This one," Mercedes catches. "Does that mean there are more of them?"

Puck grins and Blaine smirks, gauging the reaction of the group behind them. "Did you all really not notice that Kurt's been dressing differently?" Blaine asks, frowning because this is still the same self absorbed group that hadn't realized when Kurt was being terrorized.

"Well a few months ago he was dressing weird," Rachel says, "but he went back to normal and I just assumed it was a new fashion trend."

"What fashion trend includes plain shirts to big for me? Seriously Rachel, you have no fashion sense at all." Kurt sighs. "I do have another piercing," he whispers. "Can you guys shut the door though, I don't want the whole school to know."

"You don't have to show us," Quinn says, "if you don't want to."

"I'm not ashamed of them," Kurt says and he's pretty sure Blaine mumbles something about he shouldn't be. "Is it okay to show them, Mr. Shue? I'll have to take my shirt off."

"Sure Kurt," he says because this is Kurt Hummel and not Puckerman, and shit when did the Glee club get this weird.

Kurt pulls this shirt over his chest and Blaine laughs. "You should see the look on their faces," he whispers. "Tina might faint."

"What is that?" The question comes from Artie.

"Wanky," Santana says. "Wanky is what that is. Who knew you were a closet freak Hummel?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone here knew I had been in the closet," he says with a laugh.

Blaine knows that the ribbon is pale pink, almost reminiscent of the type of ribbon ballet shoes tie with, because he tied it on during second period when Kurt had pushed him into the bathroom. Unlike some of Kurt's other ribbons, this one makes him look delicate. It's actually the perfect ribbon for showing the New Directions because the soft pink silk brings the attention away from the metal and the skin of his back being stretched. "It's a corset piercing," Kurt says, and Blaine shakes his head to wake himself from the daydream he was slowly falling into.

"It is very pretty," Brittany says. "Can I touch it?"

"Carefully," Kurt nods. He probably won't let anyone else touch it, but he kind of likes Brittany. She also seems to be the only one not completely in shock and she moves forward gracefully. Her fingers slide down the ribbon, tracing the crisscross pattern before reaching the bow. Kurt locks eyes with Blaine, trying to keep calm.

"Didn't that hurt?" Mike asks.

Puck laughs and he's finally finished cleaning the hip piercings. "Sorry, it's just, doesn't it look like it would hurt?"

"Not everyone is a badass like you Noah," Rachel hisses.

"No," Puck says with a wide grin. "Not everyone is a badass like Kurt." He winks at the smaller boy who flushes pink and Blaine looks slightly proud. "He didn't even flinch."

Finn's looking at Kurt like he's grown another head and Rachel's gasping. The rest of them are kind of shocked and awed, watching as Kurt pulls the shirt back over his head. "I actually wanted to ask if it would be okay for Blaine and I to leave Mr. Shue."

"Are you sick? Did you catch something getting those things?" Finn asks in one breath.

Kurt glares but Blaine catches on to what he's doing. "No, it's me. I haven't been feeling well," Blaine says. "I think it was the cafeteria food, you know I've still got a prep school stomach."

If anyone suspected them to be lying, they didn't show it. Mr. Shue agrees and they leave school quickly. They sing along to songs in the car, because Kurt insists that even if they are skipping Glee, they should at least sing something. The house is quiet when they walk in. It's the first time since Blaine's transferred that they've skipped and Kurt can't help but think what it might would be like if they skipped the whole day. Blaine grabs them two diet sodas and the head up to Kurt's room. "So, why'd we skip?" Blaine asks, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the bed.

Kurt unlaces his boots and climbs up, laying his head on Blaine's chest and curling into his side. "Because I'm tired and I didn't want to stay there when I could be laying here cuddling with you."

Blaine leans down and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Kurt says into his chest. "I have something to ask you," he says softly.

"Sure," Blaine mumbles. "What's up?"

"The guy who does my piercings wants me to model them and any future ones for him. He'll give me copies of the pictures and he'll put them in his book, in the shop, and online."

"What did you want to ask me?" Blaine asks, clearly confused.

Kurt looks up, "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you," Kurt says.

Blaine smiles. "I would never stop you from doing anything you want to do Kurt," he says, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "So it is fine by me if that's what you want."

Kurt smiles and curls up closer. "Thank you," he whispers. "Can you set your alarm?"

Blaine reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, setting the alarm and laying it beside them. Kurt is already breathing shallowly and Blaine closes his eyes. Sleeping with Kurt, even for a just an hour, is the best feeling in the world.

-:-


End file.
